1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a personal screen device and more particularly to a personal screen device that may be attached to a back surface of a chair, sand, dirt, or the like for protecting users from sun, rain, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Individuals who enjoy the outdoors and/or outdoor activities are often exposed to direct rays of sun. If exposed to these sun rays for an extended period of time, sunburns, heat exhaustion, and/or over-heating can occur. These potential dangerous results, that can occur with too much exposure to the sun, will inherently diminish the enjoyment and the amount of time spent outdoors. Efforts have been made to provide for devices which are used to efficiently and successfully block the sun rays.
Such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,984,249 issue to Sears et al. which discloses an umbrella structure for use on vehicles, such as tractors. This device includes a bracket that is attached to a back surface of a seat which is adapted to receive a support. Attached to the shaft via a ball and socket means is an umbrella shade. This ball and socket means is located above the shade and will enable the user to adjust the angular rotation of the shade. Though efficient, this device is bulky and non-compactable. Additionally, the location of the ball and socket means will provide for a device that is difficult to manipulate and adjust.
Another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,210 issue to Worthington which discloses a flat square shade that is adapted to be removably secured to a chair or other furniture via a plurality of clamps. Though the shade can be tilted, the height cannot be adjusted. Without an option for adjusting the height of the device there will inherently exist a limitation in the amount of blockage one will receive from sun rays.
None of these previous efforts provide the benefits intended with the present invention. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives, and advantages over the prior art device through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test, and by employing only readily available material.